A Meerkat and A Love
Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: A Meerkat and a Love. Starring Shet Meerkata (A Meerkat and a Love is seen) (It starts) (and plays) (In France) (Paris) Shet: I know I'm a tourist with lots of languages. Stephen Squirrelsky: We know that. Sandy: Like English, Latin, French, and others. Shet: Exactement. Slappy: We see. (Pigeons appears) Skippy: Look, pigeons. Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't poop on us. Sandy: We'd better use umbrellas. Valiant: Relax. We don't do that. Anyway, I'm Valiant and these are my pigeon friends. Slappy: So that's why. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Hi. (They shook hands) Skippy: I hear that you'll be joining us for more spoof traveling. Valiant: Uh... Yes. Perhaps. Slappy: Because Andrew says we should try doing John Clancy, ThomasFan360, TheLastDisneyToon, J.B. Eagle's, Toonmbia, Dalmatian Tunes' Eli Wages, Fox Prince, StrongDrew941, Philip McGhee, TongueSpeakingFool, Daniel Pineda, Thomas O'Malley's Channel, Julian Bernardino, and other users' spoofs. Sandy: Who knows? Shh... Skippy: Since he likes Thomas, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Dumbo, and Sonic characters that he's interested in. Narrator: Later... (Shet came to an abandon church) (to see what was in it) Shet: Hello? (echoes) (everywhere) Shet: Anyone? (goes inside) Shet: Here? (walks in) Stephen Squirrelsky: Shet, This is an abandon and deserted church. Sandy: And no-one's in here. (We crash) Valiant: Oh. We been here since our movie. Slappy: I see. So that's like a scrapyard. http://streamm4u.com/watch/movie/valiant-2005.17454.html 41:30 (suddenly) (Hear a woman voice) Sandy: Who's there? Skippy: Who's that? (two mice appear) Charles: Pardonez-moi, my hero friends. You are the RHPS, no? Slappy: Oh, look. A number of mice. Shet: Oh. Désolé, madame. Nous ne savions pas que vous étiez à cet endroit. Skippy: They speak French. Slappy: So uh, How'd you not find us? Sandy: You appear to have gotten lost? Skippy: And what are your names? Valiant: That's Charles de Girl. Stephen Squirrelsky: You know her? Slappy: And who's that next to her? Shet: Charles de Girl. (Chuckles) That's a crazy name for a woman and she's not suppose to grow a beard. Skippy: But girls don't grow beards. Only boys do. Charles: He's right. I am a girl. (She takes off the fake beard) (at last) (Shet gasps and lovehearts appears in his eyes) Shet: Sacre bleu! http://streamm4u.com/watch/movie/valiant-2005.17454.html 42:39 Skippy: Who's that other mouse? Slappy: What's his name? Charles: This is Rollo. He's an expert in sa... (Whispers to us) Sabotage. Rollo: SABOTAGE!! (Lights up two lighters and laughs wildly) (to amuse everyone) All: Whoa! (they jump back) (Rollo runs around wildly) (like a Taz Mania devil) Charles: No! Rollo, Not now! Rollo! No! Down! Rollo, Stop! (Blows out the matches) (to stop) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whew. Sandy: That was close. Shet: Quelle chienne il est. Slappy: So many languages to speak in. Charles: Sorry. Do you speak French. Stephen Squirrelsky: No, De Girl. Skippy: But Shet does. Shet: Oui. Rollo: In French. Shet: I am Chancellor Meerkata. Shet if you. Et tu es belle, mince et élégante, mon amour. Charles: And it looks like you're attracted to me. Shet: You know my French words. Charles: Yes, I do. (He's about to kiss her) (until suddenly) (She pushes him away) Charles: No! Not yet! Shet: What?! What is wrong with me? Charles: You know animals aren't supposed to mix yet. Shet: Who cares? Charles: They look convincing. Since I heard that you got more members on your team. Shet: Oui mon amour. Charles: Oh, you're so sweet, sweetheart. Valiant: Oh dear. Victoria: Oh my. Narrator: The Next Day Shet: Not all animals cared about animals don't mix with love. Charles: You don't look like a meerkat, You look like a dog. Rollo: A dog? Seriously? Shet: No. I'm really a meerkat. Charles: I don't see you like that. Rollo: Let's check his specie type. Cat in the Hat (Aka Chat Chapeau, I'm a Cat in a Hat)Cat in the Hat (Aka Chat Chapeau, I'm a Cat in a Hat) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hRRX4IG4w0 Shet: I'm indeed a meerkat. You should get the point of that. (Song starts) In English, Meerkat, In French, Suricate, It's really understandable, That's the fact. In English, Meerkat, In French, Suricate, That's in French and France is where we at. (Twin Bunnies dance) (and as The Cuties do the same) Shet: I repeat. Meerkat, In French, Suricate, In Spanish, I'm a Suricata. (the Fluffers dance) All: He's a meerkat, he's a suricate, He's also el suricata. Twins: Ole! Fluffers: Ole! Shet: As I was saying. Meerkat, In French, Suricate, In Spanish, I'm a Suricata, And that is not all, You can hear me good, In Greek, I'm Kataluk. Ναι, είμαι α Kataluk? (Rocky, Andrina, and her toy kitty dance) Shet: As I was saying. Meerkat, In French, Suricate, In Spanish, I'm a Suricata, And that is not all, You can hear me good, In Greek, I'm Kataluk. Ναι, είμαι α Kataluk? The Fantasy Girls of USA: Ναι, είναι ένας μεγάρικας. Ένα meerkat, που του αρέσουν οι γλώσσες. Yes, indeed, that is true. Είναι ένας μεγάρκας στην ελληνική γλώσσα. (Comquateater and Julimodo did the Hustle) (while Nature + Imagine (band) danced) Shet: Now, If this is simple to you, I'll demanstraight. Waterson Kids: Go to it! Shet: Meerkat, In French, Suricate, In Spanish, I'm a Suricata, In Greek, I'm a Kataluk and can't you see? I'm Lalakaa in Hawaii. Tabby Cat Sisters: He sure is! Charles: You're a Lalakaa in Hawaii? Shet: Right. Weasels: He is! All: He's a Lalakaa in Hawaii. (they dance) Shet: Now you know, Charlotte? Charles: Yes, I now know. Shet: Now you know, Charlotte? Charles: Charlotte? Shet: That's a better name for me to call you. Charles: Why, that's a nice name. Shet: I am a meerkat. Charles: And I'm a mouse. Shet: Si. Charles: Now I'll know. In English, Meerkat, In French, Suricate, In Spanish, You're a Suricata, In Greek, You're a Kataluk and I can see, You're a Lalakaa in Hawaii. Shet: You got it now. Rollo: Fantastic. Charles: And if you will allow me, Shet? But please don't think I'm pushing, I think I know what you are in Thailand. Watch. เมียร์แคต คุณคือแคต แคต คุณคือแคต. Yeah! Rollo: Great translating. Shet: I am? Rollo: Exactly. Shet: Goody. ฉันเป็นแคต ฉันเป็นแคต ฉันเป็นแคต ฉันเป็นแคต ฉันเป็นแคต. (repeats it) Rollo: Perfect. (CRASH, Wilhelm screams) (birds tweet) Shet: That's enough of that. I'm a meerkat. Charles: And I'm a mouse. All: He's meerkat of many countries, He's a meerkat in many names. He's Aka-Taka, He's a Meerkut. Charles: You're right. All: In Israel, He's a... (Honk Honk) He's a... (Honk Honk) Charles: What's that noise? Shet: I'm China, I'm a 貓鼬。. I'm a 貓鼬。. What am I in Egypt? Charles: Cat licking. Shet: And in Norway? Charles: Surikat. Shet: Glory me. Charles: Terrific. All: He's a meerkat of many countries, He's a meerkat of many names. Many far land countries and a lot of strange names. Rollo: At each place we know. Eds: He's a Kat-koko. PPGs: That's what he is. Shet: I'm Moncato, I'm Meericate, I'm Catterson, Anything I am. Dwarfs: Hooray! All: What a meerkat! (Song ends) Kittens: Hooray! Narrator: A few minutes later... Sweet HeathSweet Heath https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASBgzZ3g2w0 Shet: Hey Charlotte. I have some sweets for my sweets I hope you like chocolate kisses. Charlotte: Really? I hope it's very good ones. Shet: Maybe some sweets from your sweet Shet instead. Huh? Charles: Ugh! Rocky: You think you're so sweet, Shet? I'll make you sweet. (SPLASH!) (Dips him in melted chocolate) (with a loud splash!) (CRACKING) (poor Shet) (Shet grunts) (and groans) Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh oh. Rabbit: Oh my. (Rocky keeps sculpting) Eeyore: See? Narrator: A little later... Andrina: Pretty chocolate bunny you made, Rocky. Katrina: Looks good enough to eat. Andrina: Maybe we will. Katrina: Let's try it. Rocky: Wait until you get to the creamy center. Wallace: Oh heck! (BITE) Raccoons: Yummy! Shet: OW!!! Christopher Robin: Tastes good. Tigger: Wait! That's not a chocolate bunny! Rabbit: That's Shet! (Rocky laughs) (Andrina laughs) (BREAK) Shet: Phew. (frees himself as Ed and Eddy laugh) Shet: Why, I'm gonna... (POUNCE) (the Powerpuff Girls laugh) (WALLOP BASH and BOP) (the kittens laugh) Jiminy: QUIET!! (Tigger and Rabbit jump): Whoa. Hey. (They stop) (and calm down) Shet: There. (dusts off his hands) Stephen Squirrelsky: You almost got her. Valiant: Won't be easy at first. Victoria: Very hard, you might say. Shet: Plan B. Bugsy: Good choice. Narrator: Uhhh... Charles De Girl: That meerkat sounds crazy. Rollo: A bit bonkers, you could say. (Song begins) (and plays) Shet: Viens arrête tes pleurs Ça va aller Prends juste ma main Tiens-le bien je te protègerai De tout autour de vous je serai là Ne pleure pas Pour un si petit Vous semblez si fort Mes bras vont vous tenir Vous garder en sécurité et au chaud Ce lien entre nous Ne peut pas être cassé je serai là Ne pleure pas. Rollo: There's a song playing. Shet: Parce que tu seras dans mon coeur Oui, tu seras dans mon coeur À partir de ce jour Maintenant et à jamais Tu seras dans mon coeur Peu importe ce qu'ils disent Tu seras là dans mon coeur, Toujours. Rollo: Sounds like French music. Charles: Shet? Rollo: Is that you? Shet: 'Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre ce que nous ressentons, Ils ne font tout simplement pas confiance à ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas expliquer. Comment connaître votre différent Au fond de nous, nous ne sommes pas si différents du tout. Parce que tu seras dans mon coeur Oui, tu seras dans mon coeur À partir de ce jour Maintenant et à jamais Rollo: Goodness. Shet: Ne les écoute pas, car que savent-ils. (Que savent-ils) Nous avons besoin les uns des autres, avoir à tenir. Ils verront à temps, je sais. Quand le destin vous appelle, vous devez être fort (tu dois être fort) Je ne suis peut-être pas avec vous, mais vous devez vous accrocher. Ils verront à temps, je sais. Que tu es là ensemble 'cos Tu seras dans mon coeur, Crois moi, Tu seras dans mon coeur. Je serai là à partir de ce jour, maintenant et à jamais. Rollo: Cool. Shet: Ooh tu seras dans mon coeur (tu seras là dans mon coeur) Peu importe ce qu'ils disent (Je serai avec vous) Tu seras là dans mon coeur (Je serais là) Toujours Toujours Je serai avec vous, Je serai toujours là pour toi Toujours et toujours. Il suffit de regarder par-dessus ton épaule x3 Je serai toujours là. (Song ends) (and stops) Charles: That's so Beau. What song what that? Rollo: It's in French for something. Shet: You'll Be in My Heart. Rollo: So that's why. Charles: Oh dear. Rollo: A song in French. Shet: So? Charles: Please. Don't. Rollo: But we've heard his best song. Shet: Drat. Rollo: It didn't work. Narrator: Later. (Charles De Girl gets a poem and doesn't know who wrote it) (and wonders what it says) Charles: "Love the girl with famous eyes and voice, She will be my choice". (gasps with joy) Rollo: Who wrote it? Charles: I wonder who. (Later, We're about to head back to Squirrelsville) (and ready to depart) Total Drama Island - Episode 13 - X-Treme TortureTotal Drama Island - Episode 13 - X-Treme Torture https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNjc6TnfV28 19:52 (then suddenly) Shet: See you, France. I'm in love, I like it and I had romance. What could a meerkat get more then this. (seems impressed) Charles: You're in love? Rollo: With Charles, of course. Shet: Charlotte De Girl, I'll give everything from that poem. Rollo: That's the way we can join you for more spoof traveling. Charles: Poem? That was you? Valiant: No way. (She ran at Shet) (and kissed him) Charles: Shet, You are so handsome. Shet: Oh, thanks. (We gasps in delight) (and smiles) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 (PAUSE) (the scene stops) Cranky Kong: That is enough! Fine. If I can accept that Valiant and the gang will join us for more spoof traveling, then that means Shet and Charles are in love? (More upset) Cranky Kong: Hello? Anyone here? Mario: Calm down. Cranky Kong: No, you calm down. Mario: You can be kicked out, You know. Cranky Kong: (laughs) I can't be kicked out. Narrator: Sorry (Episode unpaused) (at last) Mario: Sorry about that. Luigi: Our mistake. Shet: I bet you will like my Mexican food place. Taco Shet's. Charles: Really? Oh wow. Valiant: Taco Shet's? Victoria: Now that's a restaurant that sells lots of food. Skippy: Tacos that is. Slappy: They even taste good. Shet: C'est tous les gens. Sandy: You can even try them since we'll be doing more spoof traveling. (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts